Garret
Garret, played by TheJellFreak, is one of the characters sucked into Utopia. Garret's History ''In the real life'' Actually, Garret was an actor playing at a little street theatre and used to play the main roles. He had a fiancée, a little, naive girl he even was not really in love with. But all in all, he was quite satisfied with his situation, enjoying his extravagant life style. All self-centered, it was a big shock for him that a new actor appeared and got the next main role. Garret could not understand what was happening, but he thought that it would not last too long as he was convinced of his own "genius" acting. Furth ermore, Garret's fiancée broke up with him as she fell in love with the new actor. It is not that Garret was heartbroken, but his pride was hurt too deap for ignoring it - he thinks of it as a public offense and he would do anything to get this girl back just to show the world that he can have everything he wants. Garret's whole life seemed to be destroyed (as he thought) and he hated and still hates the new guy. Literally, he wanted to see him dead. Nevertheless, he didn't show his feelings but thought of a plan to win everything back. As Garret practised for his hated underpart he found a book and started to read. He was still in a strange rage about how his life ended to be. Suddenly, he could not see anything at all. He turned blind, but he noticed that he was in another place. Completly lost and alone, he began to discover a new world. ''So far in Utopia'' Now he lives in a strange forest in the place he doesn't know anything about. His only help and new friend is a hawk that follows him and leads him through the forest. He learned to survive. Although it is a completly new situation for Garret, he loves it to discover his totally new world with all it's impressions - even if he cannot see anything of it. His blindness is his big corporal weakness. After a while exploring the forest he hears some strange noises. As he wants to know what this is he runs into Kida by Astrid257 who runs away from a dragon. Also, Aladdin by SerenaMcKeenzo is around and steps in to help them - but he almost kills Garret by throwing a knife in his direction. Trying to save his own life Garret uses his knowledge of the mysterious things in the forest and lets the dragon to be swallowed up by a lake. Both, Kida and Aladdin, want to stay with him, but Garret has just one thought - to get rid of those two as fast as he can! Garret's Personality Garret is a selfish loner, who actually does not care about other's feelings at all. He is used to be mean and narcissistic; he also is convinced of himself and he would never admit to be wrong. Everything that doesn't affect him does not interest him - he would never do a favour for free. Actually, he is not classicaly "evil" at all - he will always choose the side with the best arguments and advantages for himself. Sometimes, and nobody knows why (up to now), he has his sentimental moments in which you could think he is not as cold-blooded as he seems, but they are quite rare. Falling in love with somebody else than himself is something that has not happend yet. He knows that and he is sure that it will not ever happen. For him, friends are something expandable. He trusts nobody and nobody knows his past. It seems to be impossible to win his heart so he would tell you about it. Current Situation *enjoys the expedition of the forest *has met Kida and Aladdin after a dragon fight... would love to get rid of them Videos thumb|left|300pxthumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right